The Ups and Downs of the Sasaki Family
by TheApollon27
Summary: Ai is the youngest of four brothers, with him having triplets as elder brothers. This is just a story of Ai, and his ups and downs of his life, health, and family. In this story, their last names are Sasaki. QuartetNight!Fluff Not sure of rating, as it MAY have scenes that could be a bit unsuitable for younger viewers. For now it's Rated T.
1. The Start

**Okay, first don't hate me, because sometimes my imagination gets out of hand. Here, my aging of the four are a bit awkward. In my story, Ai is HUMAN. (I apologize if it could be a spoiler for you.) This is mostly fluff, so if this isn't what you are looking for, I advise you go look for something else. By the way, the quartet are in order of eldest to youngest. Their FAMILY NAME is SASAKI.**

 ** _Reiji-17 (Overprotective of Ai)_**

 ** _Camus-17 (Overprotective of Ai)_**

 ** _Ranmaru-17 (Overprotective of Ai)_**

 ** _Ai-6 (Gets sick easily, late bloomer)_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own UtaPri, just the plot**

The bright morning sun leaked through the windows of a certain household silently, well it was supposed to. Winter had suddenly came and it was a time of observance. As it may seem quiet from the outside, there could be heard loud snoring from the inside. May it seem like there was a big family inhabiting the house, there was only 4 brothers in place. In fact, the snoring was coming from only one person, and that was the eldest Reiji. With the two middle brothers sleeping silently, and the youngest mumbling nonsense to himself.

Soon came around the time where each of them would wake up. The first riser was surprisingly the youngest. As Ai dragged his blanket behind him, his first stop was the 3rd eldest, Ranmaru. Pushing his red door open, the room was completely covered in rock related things. Venturing to the tall bed, the cyan haired boy tried to climb it. Getting half of his body on, Ai couldn't get the other half on, so he tumbled off. Hitting the table behind him, it took a moment to process what had happened. After a minute, tears started to well up, and Ai had started to cry.

Immediately waking up, Ranmaru searched the room. Spotting his little brother on the floor, he swiftly got off the bed to pick him up. "Shh, it's okay Ai. What happened.", he asked bouncing up and down. "R-Ran-niichan. I was trying to wake you up, b-but I fell and hit my h-head." Comforting him, Ranmaru was just about to head out of the room just when the other two came in. "Oi Oi, what's wrong, Ran Ran, Ai Ai.", Reiji asked worriedly. "Sou. Why was Ai crying.", Camus stated. Approaching, the younger two, Ai was then traded off to Reiji. "Ne Ai Ai, what happened, hm? Why don't you tell Niichan?" Looking up at the brunet, Ai's face was stained with tears. Hearing his explanation, more comforting and gentle reprimanding was taken place (Camus), before they headed off for breakfast.

"Ne Ne, Rei-niichan, what are we having today?", Ai said excitingly. "Well Ai Ai, today I made your favorite Japanese miso soup and fish. So enjoy it okay.", Reiji answered proud. Eyes gleaming, Ai began to devour the food. Smiling at their little brother, the three elder also began to eat. Wiping off the food from his mouth time to time, it was soon time to get ready for school. With Reiji and Ranmaru cleaning up, and Camus helping Ai get ready, it was the one of the most peaceful times off the day.

"Yosh, are you ready Ai?", Camus asked. Nodding his head, Ai gave a smile. "Are you warm enough, how many layers are you wearing?", Ranmaru asked as well. Trying his best, he held up 4 fingers. Satisfied, the questions then turned to Reiji. "Okay then, Nii-chan's going to be different today okay. My question is are you excited for today?", the eldest questioned with a huge smile. It took a few seconds, but a grin also appeared on the 1st grader's face. "Um!", Ai yelled. Picking him up, Reiji walked towards the station, with the two middle brothers beside them.

Getting on the train, the three elder brothers were careful of to not losing Ai. As Reiji found a seat to sit down with the boy, Camus and Ranmaru were standing up in front of them. As the youngest was in awe of being on a train, Camus and Ranmaru shared a look. Creeping up to Ai, they started to tickle him. Laughing, some people started to look their way. Some were girls from the triplet's high school, while the rest were women who saw the brothers often. Muttering to themselves the audience couldn't hold back the blushing and quiet squealing that came around. As the train came to a stop. the four brothers got off and headed to Ai's school.

As the four reached the school entrance, Ai suddenly turned cold. "What's wrong, Ai.", Camus questioned. "Mm Mm, nandemonai, Camus-niichan. Ikou." Looking at the boy with uncertainty, Camus brushed it off and continued while holding the youngest's hand. Walking through the hallways, the three brothers caught all the attention of the mothers. Going to the classroom, there were already a lot of mothers there. As they wondered why these beautiful men were here, the thought was soon cut off as homeroom began.

"Okay class, before we start the day, I would like you to state your name and your parent or guardian who has come today. Okay?", Mrs. Tachibana said. "HAI!", the class chorused. "And for the parents or guardians, we would like you to raise your hand, and introduce yourself as well. De wa, first off, Ai-kun!" "H-Hai. Eto, my name is Sasaki Ai desu. Today, my three onii-chantachi came..", he said a bit shaky. "Hai Hai, I'm Sasaki Reiji desu! I'm also the eldest of the four. I am currently 17 years old! I go to Da-mmph", at that, Reiji was soon cut off. "Oi, Aniki, you've said enough. Anyways, I'm Sasaki Ranmaru. I'm the 3rd eldest, and also the same age as my elder brothers." "Lastly, I'm sorry for my brothers' rudeness, I am Sasaki Camus. Yoroshiku." Looking at the teens with all of their attention, the four brothers sweat dropped at the vibe in the air. Feeling the tension, the teacher then decided to continue on, so the rest of the day went on smoothly, well kind of. As the incident that was bound to happen would happen, with the target oblivious of it.


	2. The News

At the end of the day

Ai was suddenly taken to the back of the school. As he was thrown to the ground, he was then punched and kicked at. Sooner or later, he heard a voice of one of his classmates. As he peeked his eyes open, there stood in front of him was the class bully, Daigo, and his followers. Ai couldn't seem to understand what he had done until Daigo had decided to voice it. "It's all your fault, because of your stinking brothers. You stole all the attention from me even though neither of my parents came. So I decided, to make you suffer by making you so sick you wouldn't be able to come back to school." Slowly, Ai was stripped off of his clothes until he was only wearing his pants and thin long sleeves. With his clothes thrown aside, the boy didn't have the strength to put it back on as he was beaten terribly before. Laying in the snow, he could only wait until somebody came for him.

"AI/AI!", the three brothers called. The search for Ai has been going on since the school day had ended. It was getting late, and the only place they haven't searched was behind the school. Heading off the three were met with an unpleasant sight.

"AI/AI!", they shouted again. Rushing over, Ai was found having breathing problems, with cuts and bruises on his face and body. Swiftly picking him up and putting his clothes back on, Camus called an ambulance, and Ai was soon rushed off to the hospital.

Waiting outside of the examination room, the doctor soon came out. "Okay, I have some bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first." Looking at each other they agreed to hear the good news first. "Well then, the good news is that your brother is alive and there seems to be nothing wrong with him that is with the exception of one thing. The bad news is that he seems to have developed acute pneumonia. Due to this, he is going to cough a lot, and maybe have trouble breathing sometimes. For tonight, Ai-kun's going to stay here and you can come take him home tomorrow afternoon. I also recommend you to make sure the house is clean to not aggravate his lungs. Well, before you leave you are allowed to see him. This is goodbye for today."

Walking into the room, tears started to well up. Coming closer, they all had a chance to kiss him and say sorry. They just stood their motionless looking at Ai for a few minutes. Mustering up their soul, they left the hospital to prepare the house for their dear younger brother. And for the rest of the night, they could only think about how to help Ai.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the first paragraph. It was a bit awkward as I do not know much about the field. Also for the upcoming chapters, please don't hate me as I once again do not know much.**


	3. The Arrival Home

"Ran Ran, Myu-chan! Let's go!", Reiji yelled. Filing out of the house, the three got on a train to discharge Ai. Arriving at the hospital, Reiji stayed back to sign the release forms while Camus went to go get Ai with Ranmaru getting the medicine.

"Ai?", Camus called out. Opening the door wider, Ai was happily playing with the nurse that was tending to him. "Ah, Camus-niichan!", Ai said with a lit up face. "Yo, how are you feeling." Stepping up, Camus greeted the nurse, and then proceeded to sit down on the bed. "Have you taken your medicine yet?" Shaking his head, Ai said that he was going to right now, and as if on cue, the doctor came in. "Konnichiwa, Ai-kun, soshite Camus-san. Jaa, Ai-kun, are you ready?", the doctor said. Nodding his head, Ai stuck out his arm and soon a needle pierced his skin. Looking calm, the needle was removed, and about a minute after, Ai felt really sleepy. As Camus understood what the medicine was for, he just told Ai to go to sleep. As he thanked the doctor, Camus left with Ai cradled in his arms, as he headed out to meet his brothers.

Just as Camus got to the desk, he bumped into Ranmaru. "Gomen, Ran." Looking up, Ranmaru was greeted by his elder brother. "Chotto, Aniki, what are you do-", Ranmaru started to say loudly. "Shh, Ai's sleeping." Understanding, Ran immediately shut up and met up with Reiji to head home.

"Man is it cold out here.", Ranmaru exclaimed. "See I told you to bring your coat. 'sigh' Hold on, carry Ai for me.", Camus exasperated. Taking the cyan haired boy away from his arms, Camus took off his coat to reveal another one underneath. Giving the taken off one to Ran, Ai was passed back to Camus, as Ranmaru wore his brother's coat. "Thanks.", he mumbled. As it was snowing, Ai was in his thick winter clothes with a blanket wrapped around him. Also since he had a fever, a cooling pad was put on. "I really need to finish my training ***** , so we can get Ai around quick.", Reiji suddenly blurted. Approving of his statement, some other topics were brought up as they arrived home. Placing Ai down on to Ranmaru's bed, he was tucked in tight and was left there to sleep, while dinner was being prepared.

"Ne Ran Ran, Ai's going to be sleeping in your room tonight. So you're gonna take the day off from school tomorrow 'kay.", Reiji reminded. "Yah, I know, we're going to take turns until Ai gets better right?" "Yep" Sitting down exhausted, it was almost dinner time, so Reiji, was going to go get Ai, but all of a sudden, Ai appeared downstairs instead. "N-(cough)Nii-ch(cough)an?", the boy called out. "Chotto, Ai Ai what are you doing going downstairs by yourself?", Reiji asked seriously. "Ah, g-gomen, nii-chan, but I felt a bit lonely." Sighing in defeat, Reiji crouched down. "Oide" Carefully walking forwards, Ai was careful of to not reopen his stitches. Arriving into the elder's arms, he was then pulled closer. "Is your fever, okay?" A nod. "How about your cuts and bruises?" Another nod. "Now then, are you hungry?" This time, a fierce nod. "Okay then, can you eat by yourself?" For the last time, it was a shake. Picking him up, Reiji headed towards the dining table, to only sit down with Ai in his lap. Having a bowl of porridge already in front of them, the brunet took a spoonful and put it in front of the forsaken boy's mouth. Opening up, Ai started to chew it a bit, then he swallowed. "Rei-n(cough,cough)niichan, arigatou(cough)." Smiling, Reiji kissed Ai's head, and continued feeding him.

After Ai finished eating, he was giving three types of medicine. The regular, liquid cold medicine, the shot for his pneumonia, and pills for dulling the pain of his injuries **(I don't even know if this is possible or safe)**. Because it was a bit much for him, Ai fell asleep as soon as the medicine started to take place. Going upstairs to put Ai down, Reiji made sure he was in his warm pajamas, covered in thick blankets, and that there was emergency medicine in the drawers of the bedside table. As he headed back downstairs, he was awaited with a plate of food made by Ranmaru. "Yo, Aniki, is Ai asleep?" Nodding, Ranmaru continued. "Well, I made you dinner, since you didn't get a chance to eat." Sitting down, Ran then slung an arm around the elder's shoulder and thanked him. Feeling like the job was done, he went upstairs to start his duty of watching over their little brother.

Creaking the door open, soft snoring was heard. Chuckling, Ran ventured to the bathroom to change, and then to the bed, to change the cooling pad on Ai's forehead. Laying down and setting an alarm, Ranmaru, carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and soon fell asleep with the steady breathing.

 **Okay that's another one up. I don't how this is going to end though, but thanks for reading.**

 **As for the * none of the three has a driving license yet, but Reiji is currently working on one, so I hope that cleared some things up.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
